


See you again one shot

by litllerayofdarkness



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Books)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litllerayofdarkness/pseuds/litllerayofdarkness
Summary: Just a Malec one-shot all in Magnus POV





	

It has been 500 years since Alec died. He was the love of my life and I never moved on. Yes, I had a few lovers but none of them were like Alec.  
I loved him so much and he was so young when he died he was 26 and was killed by a demon. It's only me and Simon now. I smiled sadly at Simon. We were visiting Alec, Izzy, Clary, and Jace grave.

_it's been a long day without you my friend_

I kneeled at Alec grave. Hey, darling I really miss you. you know I was so sad when I wasn't there for you. A tear rolled down my eyes.

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

I'm thinking about traveling to China again like we wanted before...before you died. I'm wondering how it's like there right now. I smiled again and looked over at Simon who was "talking" to Izzy.

 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
By the way, Simon is doing fine he misses Izzy I know you are taking care of her where ever you are.

* 100 years later *

I'm dying I can feel it. I know I'm dying but still I smile I can be with Alec again

_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Then everything is white. I see Alec standing in the middle of the room I run to him and he kisses me. Finally your here. He looked even more beautiful than I could remember. I know I hope you didn't have to wait too long. He smiled at me. I would wait forever. he grabbed my hand and we walked into our new life. together.

_When I see you again_


End file.
